White Light, Part 2
White Light, Part 2 Plot Drew hurries back to his lab, where the other Rangers have returned to regroup after Nimrod seriously damaged the Thunderstorm Thunder Megazord, and relays his findings to his friends who act with initial disbelief. Drew confirms that there is certainly a new Ranger being created, but doesn't have any more information. Carmen mopes about Susie, saying she should have been the one to be selected to be this new Ranger. Max and Rico begin to agree with her since Susie was like their "Little Sister", however Nicole and Drew convince them to accept the newcomer since the team needs a new Ranger to deal with Morticia's powerful and stronger monsters, no matter who it is. Meanwhile, Brittany and Brianna have tried everything they can to open Vita's Dumpster, but nothing has worked, so Skull suggests seeing Ernie about a way to open it. When they leave, Vita struggles to open her Dumpster herself, but is unable to. Back at the Command Center, Telexa and Gamma restore full power to the systems and summon the Rangers. As the communicators beeped, the rangers are reminded that Telexa and Gamma know what their doing and they should not question their judgement. So the rangers teleport to the command center. Telexa gives the Rangers a speech about the Aqua Ranger powers being completely destroyed and then introduces the new addition to their team—the Thunderstorm White Ranger. When its identity is revealed, Drew faints on the spot, as this new Ranger is revealed to be Susie Gold, who gently wakes him up again. Telexa apologizes to the other rangers for being secretive, but she and Gamma had to ensure that Lady Morticia doesn't interfere. Carmen thought that Susie lost her powers for good, but Gamma tells them that the Aqua Ranger powers are gone for good as Telexa informs Nicole and the others that these new powers were created by the light of goodness and can never be taken away forever. Telexa presents Susie with a new Zord—the White Tigerzord—and a new white saber that she can use to operate it, named Saba which has the ability to talk. She also reveals that Susie is now the new leader of the team. Meanwhile, Brittany and Brianna return to their workshop with a giant can opener and attempt again to open the Dumpster, while at the Command Center, the Rangers are alerted to Nimrod's next attack. They are see on the viewing globe that the Chandler twins are trying to open Vita's dumpster, making the rangers realize that if the twins open the dumpster, they'll know of the rangers' identities. The Rangers must split up. Drew and Rico are assigned to repair the Zords, while Nicole, Carmen, and Max secure Vita's Dumpster from the Chandler Workshop, and for her first mission as the white ranger, Susie battles Nimrod. As the new leader, Susie leads the morphing call: It's Time to go Thunderstorm! The Rangers (minus Drew and Rico) morph and teleport to their assigned locations. Nicole, Carmen, and Max must battle the Putties before they can reach the Chandler twins and steal the Dumpster from them, while Susie, after a brief argument with Saba, sends in the White Tigerzord against Nimrod. It converts to Warrior Mode and battles the monster. Susie almost wins, until Nimrod summons AC and DC again, and the threesome triangulate their attacks and shut the new Zord down. Fortunately, the Rangers have just repaired their Zords, and Nicole summons the Pink Dragon Thunderzord to aid Susie. Susie brings her Tigerzord back on-line, and Pink Dragon Thunderzord leaps on Tigerzord Tiger Mode's back, riding it into battle. Then, after it leaps off the Tigerzord's back, Susie reinitiates the Tigerzord Warrior Mode, and the Thunderzord Assault Team is summoned. The White Tigerzord joins with the Assault Team Zords to become the Mega Thunderstorm Tigerzord, who quickly disposes of Nimrod and its minions. Then, the Power Rangers head for the Chandler workshop and put Vita, who has just escaped from her prison and scared Brittany and Brianna into unconsciousness, back in her Dumpster and send her back into deep space. Afterwards, at the Riverside Youth Center, the Rangers, as well as others, celebrate Susie's return to Angel Grove with the planned surprise party, but as Jason remarked to Susie, "But I think that your surprise... was more of a surprise... than our surprise." During the celebration, Reggie, a girl Rico has taken an interest in, shows off his karate trophy, and the Rangers convince him to show them one of his moves. However, he ends up kicking the cake out of Ernie's hands, and it hits Britany and Brianna, who always seem to conveniently arrive in the wrong place at the right time. The episode concludes with Susie remarking, "It's good to see some things never change." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on White Ranger Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm